This invention relates to communication systems and, more particularly, to a self-contained helmet based communication system enabling conversation between a wearer and nearby unequipped persons.
The use of safety head gear in the form of protective helmets is common with individuals who engage in a number of activities including riding motorcycles, driving race cars, as well as athletics and other activities. In recent years helmets have been equipped with a variety of full-face shields or masks to provide additional protection to the face of a wearer. A problem associated with the use of helmets, particularly those with full-face shields, is the reduced ability of the wearer to orally communicate with one or more nearby persons. Indeed, some helmets make it nearly impossible for the wearer to communicate orally, especially in noisy environments.
Systems do exist which support communications between a helmet wearer and individuals located at remote stations. These types of systems, which require the helmet wearer and the remote individuals to be properly equipped, typically establish a radio-type communication channel between the helmet and the remote site. For example, wireless receiver/transmitter communication systems, used with protective helmets worn by race car drivers, are well known in the art. These types of systems enable a driver to communicate, on virtually a constant basis, with select members of the driver's pit and support groups. These systems require equipment to be placed at each end of the communications channel, so that each person is "equipped" by access to a microphone and a speaker or headphone connected to the receiver/transmitter equipment.
Systems of the kind discussed above, are of no help when a wearer of a helmet is attempting to orally communicate with a nearby "unequipped" person (not outfitted with any special communication devices or equipment). To orally communicate with such an unequipped person, a wearer would typically have to remove the helmet. In some cases, certain kinds of helmets, such as those including fire and heat shielding means, may be configured so that easy and quick removal is not possible. Further, removal may be hindered due to a confined space, such as within a race car.
Therefore, there is a need for a self-contained communication system that allows a helmet wearer to send sound waves to, and receive sound waves from an unequipped person near the wearer. Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved types of helmet communication systems having one or more of the following capabilities or features:
a fully self-contained system to support oral communication; PA1 enable a wearer of a helmet to orally communicate with an unequipped person; PA1 economical construction using available components; PA1 all system components mounted to or within helmet; PA1 powered by replaceable or rechargeable batteries; PA1 solar recharging of batteries while helmet is worn.